


[Art] Sunset

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Series: [Art] Outsider [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: An evening with Sam and Okoye.Inspired by StarryNighty's amazing story! Please go check it out <3
Relationships: Okoye/Sam Wilson
Series: [Art] Outsider [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850023
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	[Art] Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarryNighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699252) by [StarryNighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty). 



**Author's Note:**

> Check out the masterpost [here](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/post/190811003297/sunset) ! 
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/call_me_kayyyyy) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/call_me_kayyyyy)


End file.
